I Kissed A Boy
by Akihara
Summary: Baruch Cohen alias Billy, es un chico problemático que esta la mayoría del tiempo en detención. Un día lo retan a besar a un chico en frente de todos y lo hace ganándose asi aun mas fama, ese mismo día recibe una oferta de un chico que esta dispuesto a pagarle si conquista a Spencer Wright el chico al cual besó frente a todos. sera divertido ¿No? -Alive!Billy x Spencer. YoungFame!.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí con otra historia Ectofeature (aunque se que debería terminar primero las que ya tengo XD)**

**Pero cuando me surgió la idea me encanto tanto que tenía que escribirla lo mas pronto posible.**

**En esta historia ambos tienen 16 años, porque hace mucho que quería hacer un fic donde los dos tuvieran la misma edad.**

**¿alguna vez han visto 10 things i hate about you, pues tiene algo de eso pero ectofeature Youngfame!(?).**

**Resumen: Baruch Cohen alias Billy, es un chico problemático que esta la mayoría del tiempo en detención. Un día lo retan a besar a un chico en frente de todos y lo hace ganándose asi aun mas fama, ese mismo día recibe una oferta de un chico que esta dispuesto a pagarle si conquista a Spencer wright el chico al cual besó frente a todos.**

I Kissed A Boy

Capitulo 1.- I Kissed A Boy.

Los dedos del muchacho golpeaban constantemente el escritorio como si de esa forma el tiempo fuese a pasar mas rápido, miro el ridículo reloj con forma de ave que el director Ponzi había puesto en el salón de detención, a penas habían pasado dos minutos desde que checo la hora la ultima vez y le parecía una eternidad.

Tomo dos de sus lapices (prácticamente nuevos) y empezó a golpear la mesa frente a él con mas fuerza usándola de batería improvisada tocando al ritmo de Smells like teen spirit. Después empezó a improvisar un espectacular solo de batería hasta que el lápiz salio volando de su mano a la puerta de el aula en la que se encontraba, justo cuando alguien estaba entrando.

-Waa! -Chillo Ponzi agachándose dramáticamente para que el lápiz no lo golpeara y el muchacho se aguanto la risa. -¿De nuevo aquí? Señor Cohen. -dijo recuperando su postura.

-Que puedo decirte Glenn, los profesores están en mi contra. -respondió el moreno poniendo sus botas sobre la mesa que estaba frente a él, las hebillas en sus botas hacían ruido cada que se movía o tal vez era la cadena que colgaba de su cinturón, no le importaba mucho en realidad.

-Si claro... Aquí dice que la profesora Wiese te ha mandado aquí porque estabas mostrando tus partes privadas durante su clase. -cuestiono el director mientras veía la nota que la profesora antes mencionada había dejado en su oficina.

-Ella esta algo loca, ya sabes Glenn. Es una mentirosa -El mayor paso los ojos de el papel que sostenía hasta el muchacho de cabello negro, era el único en ese salón, prácticamente parecía que lo habían hecho solo para él.

-¿Estas diciendo que la profesora Wiese miente...? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Eso quiere decir que no estabas enseñando lo que hay debajo de tu pantalón?

-¿Que dice exactamente la nota Gleen? -pregunto el moreno poniendo las manos tras su cabeza, Ponzi arrugo las cejas antes de leer la nota de nuevo.

-"El alumno Baruch Cohen se puso de pie sobre su asiento durante la clase y les mostró a todos sus partes".. Eso dice.

-Era un embutido!

-Pues mas le vale que su "embutido" permanezca dentro de sus pantalones o pasara el resto de su vida escolar en detención. - Dijo Ponzi caminando hacía la puerta y abriéndola. -Ahora vaya a sus clases.

-Ok... Nos vemos Glenn. -dijo antes de salir de el salón de detención. Camino por el pasillo mientras recibía un montón de miradas. Billy (como era conocido entre los alumnos) era popular, a pesar de que vestía como un punk (con todo y ojos delineados de negro) era bien parecido debajo de el maquillaje y esa actitud de rebeldía que tenia, aunque era eso ultimo lo que hacia que las chicas( y algunos chicos) se derritieran por él.

Billy lo sabía y amaba ser el centro de atención en todo momento.

Como el primer periodo había terminado camino hacia la cafetería, en el recorrido saludo a una chica que se quedo suspirando por el pasillo y de pronto un chico pelirrojo se apareció frente a el.

-¿Que tal te fue?

-Glenn es blando como siempre. ¿Que paso en la clase cuando me fui?

-Veamos... Lolo se desmayo y Mallory se la paso gritando por 5 minutos "lo vi, oh por dios lo vi" jaja

-Mallory es tan linda.

-Pero paso otra cosa y no creo que te guste.

-¿Que...? -pregunto el moreno sin interés.

-Pues un chico nuevo se la paso muy pegado a Mallory para que dejara de gritar.

-O sea que dejaste que eso pasara... ¿Quien es ese tipo? Bobby.

-No escuche su nombre, pero al parecer ya iba en esta escuela pero tuvo que dejarla por un tiempo por razones familiares... algo asi.

Billy intento de hacer memoria, tratando de saber que chico había abandonado la clase...No tenia idea de quien se trataba así que no era nadie importante. Llego a la cafetería y se sentó en la misma banca de siempre esperando que Bobby le llevara su comida como siempre solía hacerlo. Cuando el pelirrojo volvió Billy ni se molesto en darle las gracias antes de tomar uno de los jugos que había llevado el menor.

Cerca de su mesa se encontraba el grupo de los deportistas comandados por el idiota mayor: Kleet Kleenerson.

El rubio se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba el moreno, el cual veía hacia la cocinera esa tipa que no le daba confianza. Sintió como la mesa tembló un poco cuando el rubio fortachon golpeo la mesa con las manos.

-Hey Billy.

-Kleet...

-Escuche que de nuevo fuiste a detención, eso es muy cool. -dijo el deportista con voz algo tonta.

-Lo sé. -respondió Billy. -¿Que quieres? Me obstruyes la vista a la cocinera, esta vez descubriré que rayos le pone a la comida para que sepa tan horrible.

-Hahaha... tu siempre tan raro. Escuche también que un chico nuevo te robo la atención de Mallory.

-Eso no es cierto, solo se la estoy prestando un rato. -respondió Billy frunciendo el ceño viendo en dirección a donde estaba la pelirroja que se encontraba con el nuevo (al cual no podía ver porque estaba de espaldas).

-¿En serio? Entonces te reto a que atraigas la atención de Mallory de nuevo, si es que puedes. ¿O es acaso que un don nadie te gana en llamar la atención?

-Si puedo... Pero que ganaría yo con eso? No vale la pena levantarme de aquí.- respondo Billy terminándose el jugo.

-Entonces una apuesta? -El rubio sabia que Billy amaba las apuestas.

-Te escucho...

-Te apuesto 20 dolares a que no te atreves a hacerle algo a ese chico frente a todos. no sé... un beso o algo asi -lo reto el rubio.

-Solo mírame.. y prepara tu dinero.

-Billy no... -dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía como el moreno se levantaba de su asiento, pero no pudo detenerlo ya que Kleet lo empujo.

Billy camino por la cafetería con las manos metidas en su chaqueta negra, muchos se voltearon a verlo mientras iba caminando, su vista fija en la mesa donde se encontraba la pelirroja y su acompañante. Cuando estaba cerca los ojos de Mallory se desviaron de el castaño hasta Billy y la cara de la muchacha adquirió un notable rubor.

-Ho-hola Billy... -saludo tímida la pelirroja.

-Hey Mallory. -respondió el moreno antes de sentarse a un lado del pelirrojo.- ¿Y tu quien eres?

-Me llamo... -empezó a decir el castaño pero Billy lo interrumpió.

-Sabes, ya me dejo de importar...

-Entonces no preguntes! -dijo molesto el castaño.

-Cállate un segundo. -susurro el moreno antes de acercar su rostro al rostro de el castaño y sin que lo esperara le estampo un beso en los labios.

Todos en la cafetería estaban viéndolos, las chicas empezaron a gritar emocionadas llenando de bullicio la cafetería. El castaño estaba en shock, había sido descuidado y por esa razón el moreno había profundizado el beso sin problemas. Cuando pudo reaccionar cerró la mandíbula con fuerza mientras empujaba al moreno, la cara de el muchacho estaba igual o mas roja que el hilo de sangre que le estaba saliendo del labio al moreno.

Tembló en su lugar, no solo lo había besado delante de todo el mundo sino que ahora estaba viéndolo de esa manera... como si lo fuese a "violar" con la mirada.

Billy paso su lengua por el corte en su labio, era la primera vez que alguien lo mordía, lo mas lógico seria que se molestara. Vio temblar al muchacho castaño y como su cara estaba completamente roja, a pesar de que lo había mordido sentía que valía la pena la molestia.

-No estuvo tan mal... -dijo Billy con una sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar para salir de la cafetería.

-Oh dios mio eso fue tan genial! -Chillo emocionada la pelirroja, el castaño la miro incrédulo. Hace solo unos segundos Mallory tenia una expresión de susto y emoción (al parecer era mas lo ultimo).

A penas salio Billy de la cafetería todas las chicas corrieron detrás de él.

El pequeño castaño se quedo solo en la cafetería, su corazón latía como loco y estaba seguro que seguía sonrojado hasta las orejas. ¿Que rayos le pasaba a ese tipo? Ese había sido su primer beso!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes están leyendo esta historia. Me alegra mucho que les guste **

**Gracias por sus comentarios: Noerose1314 , XxHUEHUEHUExX , cricristar, Eve Neko**

**Aqui les tengo el capitulo 2 y si las cosas salen bien estaré actualizando esta historia lo mas rápido posible.**

Capitulo 2 .- Dinero fácil.

La clase de historia siempre era aburrida, pero era una materia troncal así que no podía faltar. Spencer Wright un chico recién transferido a la escuela odiaba la clase de historia, no ayudaba en nada que todo el salón estuviera hablando a sus espaldas. Escuchaba un par de murmuros detrás de él y a pesar de ser "murmullos" entendía cada palabra.

"Ese es el chico que se beso con Billy"

Era el tema de conversación principal en la primera clase después de el almuerzo. El castaño se encogió en su lugar, aun no sabia como reaccionar exactamente después de lo que había ocurrido. ¡Un tipo extraño lo había besado! Ademas ese había sido su primer beso.

La puerta de el salón se abrió sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos, al levantar la mirada hacía la puerta se encontró allí al moreno, ese tal "Billy".

-Hey, ¿que han visto? -pregunto de manera despreocupada haciendo que el profesor de historia arrugara las cejas.

-Llega justo a tiempo señor Cohen, estábamos por hablar de la declaración de independencia de los Estados Unidos.

-Ah, nada interesante... -respondió el moreno abriendo la puerta para salir.

-Nada de eso jovencito, vaya a su lugar! -ordeno el profesor. El moreno se estiro antes de ir a su lugar, que daba la casualidad que era al lado de el castaño.

-Hey hola... -dijo Billy sentándose y recargando su rostro en su mano, el castaño no sabía si le hablaba a él así que prefirió ignorarlo. Al menos lo mejor que pudo ya que el moreno empezó a picotear le el hombro con un lápiz.

-¿Que quieres?! -pregunto molesto el castaño alejándose un poco y viendo con enfado al moreno.

-Somos compañeros. ¿Crees que es el destino? -dijo en forma de broma antes de mandarle un beso, Spencer se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

-Ah, parece que el señor Cohen esta mal influenciando personas de nuevo. -interrumpió el profesor.- Debería poner atención a la clase en lugar de coquetear. Supongo que ya que esta distraído es porque ya sabe sobre el tema. Díganos señor Cohen en que año se firmo la declaración de independencia.

-Mm... 4 de julio de 1776.

-No, la respuesta es... -mira el libro. -Tuvo suerte esta vez señor Cohen.

El resto de la clase no fue tan aburrida para Spencer, quizá era porque el moreno hacía reír a todos con sus comentarios estúpidos. Al parecer después de todo ese chico no era tan malo...aunque seguía poniéndolo nervioso con sus acosos.

Minutos antes de que las clases terminaran recibió un mensaje de su hermana diciendo que lo estaba esperando a la salida de la escuela, asi que cuando termino su ultima clase se apresuro a salir. Se encontró con la desagradable imagen de un tipo idiota coqueteando con su pequeña hermana y se la llevo lejos de el tipo mientras decía.

-No te acerques a ella, idiota.

Billy veía todo desde la ventana en el salón de detención, debido a la distancia no entendió exactamente que pasaba pero se dio una idea. Un chico alejando a una chica de otro chico...

-¿Acaso es su novia? No creo que hagan bonita pareja,son muy... pequeños. ¿No crees? Glenn.

-Dije que dejaras de llamarme asi, soy el director Ponzi para ti.

-¿Sabes como seria una pareja perfecta, Glenn? Si yo estuviera allí.

-Eso quiere decir que si te consigues una novia te aplacaras y dejaras de ser un chico problema? -pregunto antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de "Amante de las aves".

-No, la única pareja perfecta para mi soy yo.

-Ja, no pude haber nadie tan narcisista...

-Es cierto! Me masturbo mirando mi foto. -Con este comentario Ponzi escupió su café y Billy aprovecho para huir de detención.

-Waa...Glenn es tan inocente... -dijo mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo hacía la calle.

-Hey Billy! -lo saludo Kleet corriendo hacía él. - Oye... estuve pensando.

-Que inusual en ti. -respondió Billy abriendo su casillero.

-Si, lo sé! Pero bueno acaba de ocurrir algo, es que necesito tu ayuda de verdad... ¿Recuerdas a Spencer Wright?

-¿Quien?

-El chico al que besaste en la cafetería! .-Billy levanto un poco las cejas, no sabía como se llamaba ese chico. -Bueno, lo que pasa es que quiero salir con su hermana... pero el se interpone.

-Entonces...? -pregunto el moreno viéndose en un espejo que estaba dentro de su casillero.

-Es algo gracioso en realidad.. Me gustaría contratarte, para que salgas con él. Ya sabes, enamorarlo y mantelo distraído mientras yo trato de acercarse a su hermana.

-¿Ella te gusta tanto?

-No me gusta, solo quiero salir con ella para molestar a Spencer. -Billy cerró con fuerza la puerta de su casillero y el rubio dio un salto.

-...¿Que ganaría yo con eso?

-Te pagare... -dijo sacando su billetera.- 50

-80

-Solo tengo 100. -respondió el rubio mostrando el dinero. Billy enarco una ceja ¿Ese tipo de verdad era tan idiota?

-Haré lo que pueda. -respondió el moreno tomando el dinero de el rubio y camino saliendo de la escuela.

Incluso él siendo como era de narcisista (y que le daba igual la gente) sabia que era malo jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, Spencer parecía un buen chico, amable, quizá un poco amargado a veces pero al fin de cuentas bueno. Billy se daba cuenta de ello solo con mirarlo y le daba un poco de remordimiento estar por jugar con él.

Pero aun si Spencer le agradaba tenía una razón importante para hacer lo que hacia (esas estupideces por dinero).

-¿Como esta la chica mas linda del mundo? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella. -Escucha, estaba pensando muy seriamente en vender mis órganos para obtener dinero pronto... Pero hoy un idiota me dio 100 dolares por un trabajo, es algo fácil o tal vez difícil... Voy a ver que tal resultan las cosas y tal vez pueda sacarle mas dinero a ese tipo... -suspiro llevando su mano a el cabello ajeno. -Espero que cuando venga de nuevo ya estés despierta. Te quiero...

Quien lo viera en ese momento, en esa habitación de hospital con ese semblante de soledad no pensaría que se trata del mismo Billy arrogante que se mostraba en la escuela.

Al día siguiente cuando el castaño llego a la escuela el lugar era un bullicio de chicas gritando todo tipo de cosas, nada fuera de lo común en las chicas de ese lugar, pero al parecer esta vez tenían un motivo. Spencer intento ignorarlas y pasar por un lado desapercibido, lo que se encontró en la puerta parecía algo sacado de una película juvenil.

Lentes oscuros, el cabello perfectamente peinado hacía atrás, jeans ajustados, converse negros, camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Spencer nunca admitiría que en ese momento casi se le cayo la baba al ver semejante chico de pie en la entrada del colegio.

¿Era billy, el punk del día anterior? (Ex punk mejor dicho) ¿Que le había pasado que ahora se veía tan...lindo?

-¿Lindo? ¿En serio Wright? -se regaño a si mismo el castaño, apretó un poco los tirantes de su mochila y se dispuso a entrar, al menos hasta que vio como el moreno se acercaba a él y por alguna razón no dio ni un solo paso de donde estaba.

-Hey, ¿Spencer?.

-...¿Hola? Cohen...-Aun no se creía del todo que el moreno le estaba hablando a él.

-Oye... ¿Porque no tenemos una cita hoy? -pregunto Billy con una sonrisa. Spencer se giro para ver a su espalda seguramente alguien estaba detrás de él. No había nadie. ¿Entonces Billy le pedía una cita a él?

-Hahaha. -comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa antes de huir de el moreno.

**Ese el final del capitulo. ¿Quien creen que es la persona que va a visitar al hospital Billy? Si tienen dudas pueden preguntar y con gusto les responderé (siempre y cuando no sea spoiler)**

**Saludos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. uwu**

**Antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios. Eve Neko, arace-chan, Princesa Twilight sparkle 1, Lolo y qoronita. **

**Les dejo el cap entonces 3 **

**Capitulo 3. -La persistencia de Cohen.**

Billy parpadeo confundido debajo de sus lentes oscuros mientras veía como el castaño salia corriendo, enarco una ceja mientras empezaba con una lenta caminata entrando a la escuela. No es como si fuese a perseguirlo, el nunca perseguía a nadie.

Era cono en la canción de Eros and Apollo, las chicas lo perseguían a él a penas lo veían, así que no estaba en su naturaleza perseguir chicas, aunque spencer no fuera una (había escapado como una).

De manera despreocupada empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela hasta su casillero, ahora que lo pensaba se había sentido un poco ofendido por la manera en la que el castaño había escapado antes, era la primera vez que alguien le huía de esa manera (como si se tratase de la peste o algo parecido).

¿Podría ser que Spencer no lo encontraba atractivo?

Ese pensamiento taladro su cabeza mientras ingresaba la contraseña de su casillero, al ver dentro de su taquilla pudo ver su reflejo ya que tenia un gran espejo allí adentro. Se quito los lentes oscuros para poder verse mejor, la linea negra debajo de sus ojos no estaba pintada ese día, su rostro no se veía pálido (mas de lo normal), su cabello negro estaba peinado perfectamente.

-Por dios, soy hermoso! -comento muy humildemente (según él). Ese día iba mas que guapo a la escuela, no había manera de que Spencer no gustara de él, Era Billy Joe Cobra, todo el mundo gustaba de él! Tomo uno de sus cuadernos y cerro la puerta de su casillero, Cierto por el momento era solo Baruch Cohen.

Camino casi con pereza por e pasillo, la primer clase era de las mas aburridas de el mundo y quería faltar, pero Spencer estaría allí así que era su oportunidad para tratar de acercarse.

Con una sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras amables, Billy logro que la chica que se sentaba al lado de Wright le cediera el lugar, así que cuando el moreno fue y se sentó justo al lado del castaño este se sintió acorralado de nuevo y trato de huir. No pudo moverse ni un centímetro por dos razones. Numero 1 la profesora acababa de llegar y 2 Billy había estirado su pierna hasta el respaldo de su silla impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Ibas a algún lugar? -pregunto el moreno recargando su rostro en la palma de su mano mientras mantenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-!¿?!... -Spencer no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no le gustaba lo incomodo que ese chico lo ponía a propósito. Fingió ignorarlo y dirigió su vista al frente donde la clase empezaba, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que volteara a ver a el moreno de nuevo. Allí seguía Billy con una sonrisa burlona y con la vista clavada en el castaño.

-¿Que quieres...? -pregunto al final sintiéndose incomodo con la mirada contraria.

-No has contestado mi pregunta, Wright. ¿No es obvio que estoy esperando la respuesta?

-Si con pregunta te refieres a esa tontería que paso en la entrada, entonces tienes que saber que mi respuesta es no.

Billy borro su sonrisa mientras parpadeaba ligeramente confundido. ¿Acababa de decirle que no?. Ese chico era inesperadamente mas interesante de lo que al principio creyó. El moreno dibujo otra sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Porque no?

-Porque no... ¿Acaso vas por allí pidiéndole a todo el mundo que salga contigo?

-Mm... -puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras veía el techo fingiendo recordar, en realidad nunca le había pedido a nadie salir siempre se lo pedían (o rogaban) a él. Regreso su mirada al castaño el cual lo veía entrecerrando los ojos, se veía lindo cuando "pensaba" fue lo que pensó Spencer.

-¿Y bien? -cuestiono algo irritado por los pensamientos super gay que tenía cuando veía al moreno.

-No a todo el mundo, solo a las personas que me gustan. Regocija te Wright, que eres el primero.

-¡¿..?! -Y las mejillas del castaño se coloraron, arrugo mas el entrecejo y regreso su vista al frente. -Aun así es, No.

-Voy a insistir entonces. -fue la simple respuesta de Billy y dejo pasar la clase.

Cuando Billy había dicho que iba a" insistir", Spencer no tenía ni idea en que se estaba metiendo. La segunda clase el moreno ocupo el asiento de atrás y se paso toda la clase dibujando cosas sin sentido con sus dedos sobre la espalda de Wright. La tercer hora fue mas o menos lo mismo, Spencer no podía concentrarse si tenía la mirada insistente de Cohen sobre su hombro, excusándose con que compartiría su libro con Wright , Billy se había pasado la tercer hora pegado al chico de cabello marrón. La hora de el almuerzo llego a tiempo para Wright que aprovecho la oportunidad para salir corriendo del aula y escapar de el moreno.

-Vaya como es molesto ese tipo. -Murmuro mientras caminaba por un pasillo hacia la cafetería de la escuela, en el camino algunas chicas lo saludaban con una sonrisa y murmuraban cosas entre ellas, Spencer se sintió extrañado. ¿Que pasaba tan de repente?

-Hola Spencer! -saludo una chica morena de cabello castaño, vestía una falda blanca y una blusa de color lila. Spencer la saludo de regreso, por fin veía a alguien conocida!

-Hola Shanilla.

-¿Que tal te trata la escuela? -pregunto la muchacha con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, creo... ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto rascándose la nuca ciertamente su amiga estaba rara.

-Escuche que estas saliendo con Billy. ¿Es cierto? Dicen que te beso ayer y hoy estuvieron secreteándose cosas durante las clases.

-¿Que?! ¿Quien rayos dijo eso? Es , me besó, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso! -aclaro de inmediato algo molesto, aunque un pequeño rubor se apodero de sus mejillas.

-Hahaha... ¿Entonces que hay con eso? -pregunto risueña la muchacha señalando la espalda del castaño.

-¡¿He?! -spencer toco lo mejor que pudo su espalda y se encontró con un papel. Lo tomo y lo miro detenidamente, era una de esas notas adhesivas que el moreno estaba usando en clase, en ese papel de color amarillo estaba escrito con letras negras.

"El chico especial de Billy 3"

La cara del castaño se tiño de rojo, no sabia si por vergüenza o enojo, aun así hizo trisas la nota y se fue al baño. Mojo su cara un par de veces tratando de refrescarse. ¿Que rayos le pasaba a ese tipo?

-Esta loco, eso pasa...

-Hey! -dijo en forma de saludo el moreno entrando al baño, el castaño lo fulmino con la mirada. -Veo que te has quitado la nota. -comento con una media sonrisa.

-¿que mierda es eso de "El chico especial de Billy"?

-Significa que eres mi chico especial~ -respondió hablando lento como si estuviera tratando con un idiota, cosa que molesto mas al castaño. -¿Estas refrescandote porque te caliento? -pregunto el moreno guiñando un ojo, como respuesta recibió agua directo a la cara.

-Haha!

-waa. que infantil eres Wright. - dijo arrugando el entrecejo y a pesar de que dijo eso también le arrojo agua al castaño. Si algo tenía Billy era que no le gustaba perder en nada (y que era terriblemente infantil algunas veces).

Y así empezó una guerra campal para ver quien lograba mojar mas al otro, al menos hasta que la puerta de el lugar se abrió con un golpe sordo y la persona parada allí los fulmino a los dos con la mirada.

-Cohen y compañía, a detención! -ordeno Ponzi sacando humo al ver el lugar completamente mojado.

-Genial! Mas tiempo para los dos solos. -dijo el moreno tomando al castaño de los hombros y arrastrándolo hasta el aula de detención. Ah, allí iba su preciada hora de descanso.

El salón estaba completamente vació a excepción de ellos dos, el director aun no llegaba a reprimirlos así que estaban solos...Solos.

Spencer miro por encima de su hombro al moreno, se había sentado lejos de Billy para que este dejara de molestarlo, pero al estar cerca de la ventana y mojado le producía escalofríos. El moreno parecía estar bien, al menos no tan mojado como había terminado Wright.

-¿podrías dejar de verme? pervertido.

-¿Pervertido porque? -pregunto divertido el moreno.

-Me seguiste al baño y ademas ayer estaba de exhibicionista.

-Era un embutido!

-Si, claro.. Achu! -se abrazo a si mismo un poco, sentarse al lado de la ventana no había sido buena idea.

-¿Tienes frió?

-¿Te importa?

-... -Billy se acerco a Spencer y se quito la chaqueta, la paso por los hombros de el castaño y se luego le paso los dedos por el cabello.

-... Gracias... -susurro alejando la mano del contrario de su cabello.

-Sal conmigo como agradecimiento. -ordeno con una sonrisa.

-De ninguna manera. ¿De quien crees que es la culpa de que este mojado en primer lugar?!

-Huy, estas mojado por mi~ -dijo con voz picara, las mejillas de Spencer se calentaron.

-No de esa manera, idiota! -se volteo para reclamarle pero sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, cuando estaba por hacer una retirada sintió los dedos de el moreno entre el cabello de su nuca, sin poder retroceder sus labios toparon con los de el moreno. Apretó con fuerza los parpados mientras sentía su cara colorarse, sus manos fueron de inmediato a los hombros contrarios y trato de alejarlo, pero era imposible. Cohen lo tenia bien sujeto.

-Mng... -un pequeño sonido escapo de sus labios cuando el moreno se alejo, la cercanía de Billy lo hacía sentirse mareado.

-Esta bien si no quieres por ahora, pero debes saber... que soy persistente, Wright.

Dicho esto el moreno lo soltó y salio de el salón como si nada. .Recargo su rostro en la mesa frente a el mientras sentía el calor hasta las orejas, la chaqueta negra olía igual de bien que su dueño. Spencer sabia bien que ese tipo era persistente y molesto, lo peor de todo.. una parte de él quería ceder de inmediato ante Billy.

**Ese es el final del capitulo, comenten "El chico especial de Billy" si piensan que Spencer caerá ante los encantos de Cobra.**

**Comenta "El embutido de Billy" XD si crees que es muy sensual, ok no.**

**Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo!**

**Antes que nada quiero decirles que me emocione mucho cuando vi los comentarios, de verdad me hacen muy feliz. Es lindo saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Un amigo mio que hace rol de Billy me dio algunas ideas para este capitulo asi que gracias para él también. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, Eve Neko, Natsuko Rinmoshika,Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, Amaterasu-chan 358-2, AntoRodriguez7, arace-chan,Lorena Matsuoka, Navcka, Yopi, Noerose1314 y Cosbronauta.**

**De verdad muchas gracias, sus comentarios me motivan a escribir mas, uwu les dejo el capitulo entonces. **

**Capitulo 4. -Parados en el tal vez.**

Hace unos días Spencer un chico común de 16 años había recibido una inesperada invitación a salir, esa invitación había sido ofrecida de manera insistente por parte de Billy, el chico mas popular de la escuela.

"Esta bien si no quieres por ahora, pero debes saber... que soy persistente, Wright."

Esas fueron las palabras que Billy había usado en aquella aula de detención, después de haberle robado a Spencer su segundo beso. Después de eso el castaño estaba preparándose mentalmente para el constante acoso que seguramente recibiría por parte de el moreno, sin embargo Billy no se presento a la escuela por dos días.

Fueron dos días completos en los que Spencer estuvo escuchando toda clase de rumores sobre el porque Billy estaba faltando. Los rumores iban desde los mas ridículos de "Aun no decide que pantalón combina con tal camisa" hasta los mas preocupantes "Tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital".

Spencer casi tenía un ataque de pánico cada vez que escuchaba esas cosas, tenía curiosidad y preocupación (mas preocupación que nada) por saber en donde podría estar el moreno. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Que había pasado?

Tenía ganas de llamarlo para saber si todo estaba bien, pero luego recordaba que no sabía su numero, tampoco podía ir a su casa porque no sabía donde vivía el moreno y por ultimo tampoco podía pedir la información en la oficina porque no sabía el nombre completo de Billy.

No sabía casi nada de el moreno, mas que su apellido era Cohen, que todos lo llamaban Billy y que al parecer todo lo que se ponía le quedaba bien. Y aun si no sabía casi nada de él, estaba sumamente preocupado.

El viernes Spencer guardo la chaqueta que Billy le había prestado en su mochila, tenía la esperanza de por fin regresar la con su dueño. El castaño no lo admitiría, pero la tarde de el día en el que Cohen le puso su chaqueta en los hombros Spencer se había quedado dormido con ella porque el olor de Billy era relajante.

-Pensamientos maricas... Acciones maricas! -se regaño mentalmente por tener pensamientos raros en cuanto respecta a Billy. Ese día tenían una aburrida clase sobre sexo seguro y esas tonterías. Cuando la clase estaba por empezar entro al salón el moreno.

Billy se gano las miradas de todos pero esta vez no fue por su buen aspecto, se veía cansado, un poco mas pálido de lo normal, con grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos, su cabello estaba algo desalineado y Spencer se dio cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa que el martes.

El moreno tomo asiento y recargo su rostro en su mano mirando a la profesora mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Spencer quiso preguntarle si estaba bien pero el moreno parecía ensimismado...

-¿Alguna pregunta? -Spencer se dio cuenta de que no había puesto atención en lo absoluto cuando la doctora hizo esa pregunta, se había pasado todo el tiempo viendo a Billy. Aquel moreno que levantaba la mano. -¿Si? Señor..?

-Cohen...

-Cohen.

-Estoy embarazado...

-Eso no es una pregunta... -La mujer de cabello rubio sonrió con coquetería mirando fijamente al moreno, eso no le gusto a Spencer. (Ni a las chicas).

-¿Nos regalara condones? -pregunto Cohen con la mano aun arriba.

-¿Cuantos quieres?

-¿Cuantos tiene?

-Oh, dios mio... -las mejillas de la mujer se colorearon ligeramente mientras sonreía. -Tenemos a un sexualmente activo aquí.

-Tengo 16, contrólese Señorita Katherine.

-Es Señorita Browning...Para ti.

Spencer arrugo un poco las cejas, la doctora no había dicho su nombre antes. ¿Entonces como lo sabía Billy? Tal vez se conocían, spencer no sabia si sentirse aliviado o mas preocupado por eso. Cuando la clase informativa termino Cohen se levanto de su asiento y despareció entre un montón de alumnos así que Spencer no pudo acercarse.

-¿Y entonces... que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo Billy? -pregunto el pelirrojo posando sus ojos verde aqua en la figura del moreno sentado a su lado. Billy parecía no haber escuchado, se mantenía con la mirada al frente mientras cantaba muy bajito.

-vivirás en el recuerdo,de mis días mas felices... vivirás aquí en mi boca, en mis labios apretados. vivirás en la sonrisa de algún chico vagabundo! vivirás en la poesía de una mañana de sol, tu vivirás sin mi yo viviré sin ti...

-¿he? ¿Que onda con esa canción..? -pregunto el pelirrojo y Billy levanto una mano, señal de que quería que guardara silencio y continuo cantando.

-tu vivirás en el recuerdo ,en mis lagrimas caídas ...vivirás eternamente, en la historia de mi vida~ -Alargo lo mas que pudo la ultima nota y después volteo su mirada a Bobby.

-No había escuchado esa canción, definitivamente no es tuya.

-Es una canción de hace muchos,muchos años...

-¿Que tantos años? -pregunto el menor.

-De cuando los perros se amarraban con chorizo...

-¿Estas drogado, Billy? -enarco una ceja viendo al moreno tallarse los ojos.

-No, solo tengo mucho sueño, bro.

-¿Hace cuanto que no duermes?

-Desde el martes...

-¿que puede ser tan importante como para no dormir? -quiso saber Bobby, pues él conocía bien a Billy y sabía que el moreno no perdía una siesta embellecedora (Aunque a Bobby le parecía que Cohen era lo suficientemente hermoso ya).

-Un maratón de 48 horas de sexo... en la ciudad.

-¿Tanto te gusta esa serie?

-¿cual serie?

-... -Bobby prefirió no seguir preguntando por eso.

Billy estaba quedándose dormido en aquella butaca frente al campo de futboll y a pesar de ser hora libre no había nadie cerca de ellos, sin pensarlo mucho la cabeza de Cohen fue a dar al hombro de Bobby el cual se sonrojo ligeramente por la cercanía. Mientras Billy cerraba los ojos Bobby se acercaba un poco mas a él hasta que escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Billy? -Spencer apretó un poco la chaqueta de el moreno mientras este levantaba el rostro. -Lamento interrumpir.

-Spencer! Vaya Bro, tiempo sin verte... No interrumpes nada, me da gusto verte. -una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del moreno de inmediato, Bobby apretó un poco los puños antes de levantarse.

-Ah, iré a comprar algo de comer! Ahora regreso. -paso por un lado de Spencer y lo choco con los hombros al pasar.

-Auch...

-¿estas bien? -pregunto Billy señalando el espacio a un lado de el para que spencer se sentara.

-Estoy bien... Pero eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti! ¿Paso algo? -Spencer se mantuvo de pie viendo al moreno.

-Nada.

-Si vas a desaparecer de esa forma deberías avisar... No había manera de comunicarme contigo.

-¿Estabas preocupado?

-...Tal vez...

-¿Vas a sentarte? -pregunto palmeando el lugar libre a su lado.

-¿porque la insistencia en que me siente? ¿Te gusta mi compañía o algo así? -la ultima pregunta fue hecha en broma.

-Tal vez... -la sonrisa que Billy le dedico hizo que las mejillas del castaño adquirieran un poco de color, de inmediato se sentó sin protestar.

-¿Esa es mi chaqueta?

-Si, iba a devolvértela. -le extendió la chaqueta al moreno, este la tomo y la olio un poco.

-Huele a suavizante para telas..

-Es porque la lave.

Billy tomo la chaqueta y se paso por los hombros al castaño, ese día estaba nublado y no hacía tanto calor como para que fuera incomodo llevarla puesta. Spencer miro el rostro de Cohen mientras se preguntaba ¿Porque rayos me la pone de nuevo? Sus labios se abrieron para intentar preguntarlo pero Billy respondió con una sonrisa.

-Devuélvemela cuando huela como tú.

-¿?!... -De inmediato Spencer volteo su vista al frente. -¿Porque rayos me sonríes de esa manera?

-Porque soy tu pretendiente y quiero conquistarte. -Fue la respuesta sincera del moreno.

-Ni siquiera sabes nada de mi... y yo ni siquiera se tu nombre!...Yo iba a preguntar por ti pero no se tu nombre, y cuando quería llamarte me di cuenta que ni siquiera tengo tu numero. ¿Que clase de pretendiente eres?

-Soy Billy Joe Cobra. -respondió riendo bajito, Spencer no entendió, aunque le parecía haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Pues si vas a... si pretendes algo conmigo... bueno yo debería saber mas de ti. Al parecer todos en esta escuela te conocen mejor que yo.

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Yo te responderé sinceramente.

-Mm... ¿Cual es tu nombre completo?

-Varnavich malcovich ivano fiscanish cayo en un posovish que lo tiene merecidovich romanov.

-Hahaha... Es en serio Cohen. Todos te llaman Billy, pero se que ese es solo tu apodo.

-Baruch... Baruch Cohen.

-Baruch...

-Pero no lo digas tanto que me excita... -El rubor en el rostro de el castaño subió dos tonos, sin embargo no dijo una sola palabra sobre la broma de Billy. -¿que mas quieres saber?

-Lo que quieras esta bien.

-Sinceramente no se que decirte, no suelo hablar con nadie de mis cosas...

-¿Porque no...?

-No sé, supongo que estoy esperando. -respondió acercándose un poco mas a Spencer.

-¿Esperando que exactamente?

-I´m waiting for the Wright person. -respondió Billy poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Spencer.

-¿he?. -tardo un poco en entender el juego de palabras. -Eres raro.

-Sal conmigo entonces.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que dije? -sus hombros se movieron ligeramente por la pequeña risa que se le escapo. Billy levanto un poco el rostro y mientras el otro se reía le planto un beso en los labios, después como si nada volvió a poner su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

-Mallory va a hacer una fiesta mañana, dijo que todos están invitados...ven conmigo.

-No. -respondió de inmediato Spencer poniendo sus dedos contra sus labios.

-¿Porque no?

-No me gustan esos lugares... los lugares donde hay muchas personas. -respondió después de pensarlo unos segundos, Billy no dijo nada. Spencer giro un poco el rostro para ver al moreno, parecía que se estaba quedando dormido.

-Deberías dormir en lugar de pensar en fiestas.

-No puedo dormir. -respondió Billy levantándose, Spencer le pareció extraña la sensación de que algo faltaba cuando el moreno quito la cabeza de su hombro.

-Hace solo unos segundos te estabas quedando dormido!

-¿En serio?...Supongo que es porque tu me relajas.

-¿he?! ¿que se supone que significa eso?

-Tal vez podría dormir si vienes a mi casa y te acuestas conmigo.

-... -Spencer arrugo un poco el entrecejo, seguramente todo era una broma de Billy, sin embargo el moreno parecía estar muy cansado y a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento. -Iré.

-¿eh? ¿En serio?

-Si, me asegurare de que duermas.

-jaja dormir... -Billy se acerco de nuevo a Spencer con la intención de besarlo, pero Spencer que también se acercaba termino chocando contra el rostro del moreno. -jaja ¿Que fue eso?

-Un beso esquimal. -respondió el castaño frotándose un poco la nariz. -Un rudo beso de esquimal. -agrego viendo lo roja que estaba la nariz de Cohen también.

-Eso significa que estas aceptando salir conmigo?

-No...Aun lo estoy pensando.

-¿Eso es un Tal vez? -pregunto Cohen sonriendo y arrugando un poco la nariz, un gesto que le pareció muy lindo al castaño.

-Tal vez... -respondió en un susurro sonrojándose un poco mas. -Entonces, nos vemos a la hora de la salida. Asegúrate de que no te manden a detención.

-Haré lo posible.-dijo viendo al castaño levantarse, lo que no se esperaba era que Spencer se acercara y dejara un casto beso en sus labios.

-Nos vemos entonces. -dijo antes de echarse a correr. Una vez que Spencer desapareció de su vista Billy llevo su mano a sus labios.

-Maldición Wright. ¿porque eres tan lindo? -Pensar que esa tarde lo tendria tan cerca en su cama, le provocaban una sensacion en el estomago que no sabia exactamente que era.

**Allí el final de el capitulo, espero que les guste. Estos dos niños son pura azúcar, así que no me hago responsable si les da diabetes. **

**Comenten "Secretos de Baruch" Si ustedes también quieren saber mas de él. ¿Si pudieran hacerle una pregunta al Billy de esta historia que seria?**

**Comenten "Bobby necesita amor" si crees que Bobby esta enamorado de Billy :( y que necesita que alguien lo Hame! Hame con H! porque es muy cool.**

**Bueno, comenten, es gratis y te aumenta 5 puntos en tu escala de fujoshi(?).**

**Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Akihiko Harashi ya escribió un nuevo capitulo. (ESe es mi nickname en otra pagina XD)

Hola criaturitas fujoshis de odin(?). Les traigo un nuevo cap.

Antes que nada, gracias por sus comentarios, tomen sus 5 puntos fujoshis: Eve Neko, Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, Amaterasu-chan 358-2, Noerose1314, Mary Ruiz, AntoRodriguez7 ,Ami Swagi , Cosbronauta, Lolo, BJCrol, Lorena Matsuoka, I FAB WE FAB, Natsuko Rinmoshika y adorabro.

Muchas gracias por comentar! y si la pregunta que hicieron no la respondió Billy en este capitulo lo hará en el próximo. (posiblemente XD)

Les dejo el sensual capitulo.

**Capítulo 5.- Medicina para dormir. **

De manera increíble Billy había logrado no ser mandado a detención ese día y es que no era normal que el moreno dejara ir oportunidades únicas para burlarse de algún profesor o hacer algún drama en medio de la clase, pero ése día tenía un motivo especial y ese era: Spencer Wright.

El castaño había aceptado ir a la casa del moreno después de clase y había cierta atmósfera entre los dos que indicaba que quizá tal vez y a lo mejor los dos esperaban hacer algo más que solo dormir... Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Billy.

Cuando sonó la campana indicando el final de las clases Cohen se levanto de su asiento y sin prisa camino hacia el castaño que guardaba sus cosas lentamente.

-¿Estas listo? -pregunto el moreno, Spencer se tomo unos segundos para contestar y por un momento a Cohen le preocupó la idea de que el castaño hubiera cambiado de opinión.

-Si... Vamos. -respondió el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos salieron del salón de clases y caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela en silencio (esquivando a los chicos que corrían apurados y emocionado hablando de lo que harían el fin de semana). Los dos continuaron en silencio por más de la mitad del camino hasta que Billy decidió romper el silencio que ya era bastante inquietante.

-No tienes porqué estar tan nervioso ¿sabes? No voy a hacerte nada...aún. - dijo con una sonrisa y a pesar de que Billy quería aligerar el nerviosismo del castaño con una broma hizo todo lo contrario.

-Umm... ¿Si salgo corriendo te molestarías? -Y allí estaba el castaño pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de escapar.

-Si, iría por ti y te traería a la fuerza. -respondió de manera casual mientras veía de reojo al castaño encogerse de hombros. -Pero no tengo ganas de correr hoy... Por eso esto es mucho mejor.-agregó el moreno tomando la mano del castaño.

-¡¿?! -Spencer dio un respingo sorprendido, desvío un poco la mirada. -Entonces me llevas de todos modos.

-Puedes soltarte si quieres... -dijo con una pequeña risa que hizo que las mejillas del castaño se sonrojaran un poco. ¿porque ese tipo tenia una manera tan cautivadora de sonreír? -¿Una manera cautivadora de sonreír? Es la primera vez que me dicen eso Wright.

-¡he?! -En ese momento tenia ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra. -S-solo ignora lo que dije!

-Es difícil ignorar algo tan lindo... ¿No ibas a soltarte? -pregunto Cohen aun sonriendo, el castaño desvió la mirada.

-Lo estoy pensando... -susurro, sin embargo no se soltó del moreno.

El departamento en el que vivía Cohen era sofisticado o al menos eso fue lo que Spencer pensó al ver la alfombra sobre la cual estaba parado, las paredes eran de un color beige claro y había montones de fotos, cuadros y decoraciones en todo el lugar. Parecía que alguien había metido apresuradamente las cosas sin realmente tomarse el tiempo de ver si todo iba a caber, en pocas palabras parecía haber mas cosas de las que el departamento podía soportar, sin embargo todo lucia de manera estupenda y si bien podía estar algo amontonado todo estaba bien estructurado para no "estorbar".

-Lamento el desorden, de saber que vendrías hubiera limpiado. -dijo el moreno rascándose la nuca mientras veía al castaño (sentado en el sillón) ver en todas direcciones. -¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias...Es lindo. todo aquí... -Todo era muy al estilo de Cohen, las pinturas, la decoración, los colores. Spencer no sabia explicarlo bien pero todo le recordaba al moreno, era algo extraño ya que no había ni una sola cosa que no fuera con "Billy", esa rareza fue la que lo hizo preguntar. -¿Tus padres están fuera?

-...Algo así. -el tono de voz que uso el moreno le hizo saber a Spencer que ese era un tema que no debía tratar.

-oh...

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? -pregunto el moreno levantando la mirada hacia el castaño.

-...Esta bien. -susurro como respuesta y el nerviosismo que había desaparecido volvió con mas intensidad.

La habitación de Billy estaba menos abarrotada que la sala pero era igual de sofisticada que el resto del departamento. Las paredes eran de un azul eléctrico y había algunos instrumentos colgados frente a un tapiz rojo como si fuesen cuadros (pero en realidad eran instrumentos reales) una guitara acústica, una guitarra eléctrica y un bajo. Mas al fondo un sintetizador y un keytar color rojo brillante.

-Woh! -spencer estaba realmente sorprendido. -¿Sabes tocar to...? -no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que se quedo mudo al sentir los labios del moreno en su nuca.

-¿Mm...? - el sonido que hizo Billy contra el cuello del castaño fue parecido al ronroneo de un gato, la piel de Spencer se erizo de inmediato empezando desde su cuello y se expandió por la cadera al sentir los dedos del moreno en la piel de su abdomen.

-E-espera Billy...

-¿porque? -pregunto el moreno sin dejar de besar el cuello del castaño y subiendo lentamente sus dedos por los costados de spencer.

-Porque... mgh... ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo...?

-¿No es obvio...?

-No... ahh -respondió el castaño, no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta las orejas después de dejar que ese sonido vergonzoso escapara. Por otra parte Cohen parecía complacido con ello, Spencer sintió una mano del moreno pasarle por el abdomen y en un rápido movimiento fue volteado de frente hacía él. No tuvo tiempo para decir ni una palabra cuando los labios del moreno presionaron contra los suyos.

-Mm... -los largos dedos de Billy iban despacio desde el cuello hasta la nuca del castaño evitando que rompiera el beso. Spencer podía sentir como su rostro se ponía más y más caliente, correspondió el beso de manera torpe aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la sensación que provocaba el ser besado. Poco a poco empezó una muy lenta caminata, spencer que estaba algo aturdido por los besos del moreno no se dio cuenta que Billy lo movía hasta que su espalda choco contra la cama y el beso se rompió.

-Ngh... -la mirada del castaño se conecto con la de el moreno que se acomodo ligeramente el cabello hacia atrás (y que estaba medio sentado sobre él, recargando sus rodillas a los contados del castaño) antes de acercarse de nuevo, pero antes de que se acercara mas Spencer puso ambas manos sobre los labios de Cohen.

-Espera... -dijo apretando los parpados rogando por que el moreno se detuviera.

-¿Que pasa?

-Yo no quería decir esto cuando dije eso mas temprano.

-¿he? -enarco una ceja tomando las manos del castaño y alejándolas de su boca. -¿Que quieres decir?

-Cuando dije que me acostaría contigo no me refería a tener sexo, solo "me acostaría" contigo.

-Deberías explicarte mejor antes de decir algo que pueda mal interpretarse.

-Fuiste tu el que lo dijo!

-Deberías hacer que la gente se explique antes de aceptar... -dijo el moreno haciendo un pequeño puchero.- Pero bueno, ya estamos aquí y los chicos tenemos "necesidades"

-También soy un chico y no...! -no pudo terminar la oración porque los labios del moreno lo interrumpieron. El beso fue un poco rudo esta vez, Spencer no sabia cual era el afán de ese tipo por besarlo de esa manera tan... ni siquiera sabia la palabra correcta. Esta vez fue el castaño quien rompió el beso haciendo la cabeza hacia un lado, se puso la mano sobre la boca sintiendo algo húmedo en la comisura del labio. Miro a Billy que también se cubría la boca mientras sus mejillas mostraban un ligero rubor, Spencer se sorprendió era la primera vez que veía sonrojado a Billy.

-Me mordiste la lengua... -dijo el moreno aun cubriéndose la boca, la cara del castaño enrojeció aun mas.

-Lo siento! -se disculpo de inmediato, ahora tenia ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Nunca me habían mordido la lengua... -susurro el moreno conteniendo la risa.

-Fue tu culpa! te estoy diciendo que no tendré sexo contigo.

-Pero solo te estaba besando... -respondió Cohen riéndose y cubriéndose el rostro. -Dios, Spencer me haces sonrojar.

-¡¿?!

-Creía que solo yo podía hacerme sonrojar. -dijo el moreno separando sus dedos para ver a Spencer. -¿De verdad no quieres nada con esta belleza?

-No...

-¡Porque? -pregunto retirando sus manos de su rostro, el sonrojo de antes había desaparecido. Se hizo a un lado sentándose en la cama.

-No te conozco... ¿Como se que no me dejaras embarazado y huirás? -dijo levantándose una vez que el moreno se le quito de encima.

-Como se que tu no me dejaras embarazado y huirás? -pregunto riendo y Spencer se le unió riendo también.

-En serio... Quizá te parezca anticuado pero, no quiero hacerlo con alguien sin tener sentimientos en común...

-Entiendo. -respondió el moreno viendo hacia la pared donde estaban sus guitarras.- Entonces cuando me ames estará bien hacerlo?

-...N-ni siquiera estamos saliendo aun... Pero, creo.

-No estamos saliendo porque me dejaste en el "tal vez". -dijo Billy cruzándose de brazos. -Pero necesitas conocerme ¡no? -se puso de pie frente a Spencer. -Pregunta lo que quieras!

-¡¿he?!... -lo pensó un poco. -¿Porque no has dormido? Escuche que le decías a tu amigo algo de un maratón de 48 horas de sexo... ¿Que quieres decir con eso...? Sabes que solo dime porque no has dormido! -Spencer no quería saber si el moreno se había acostado con alguien en esos días que había faltado.

-Bueno, en realidad solo quería molestar a Bobby, el suele molestarse cuando le digo que tuve sexo con alguien... Pero no, no me he acostado con nadie durante los días que no fui a la escuela, si es eso lo que en realidad quieres preguntar.

-¿Acaso lees la mente de las personas?!

-No, pero estas pensando en voz alta de nuevo. Y sobre lo de porque no he dormido...Estaba cuidando de alguien.

-¿De quien...? -pregunto y vio al moreno negar. -Bien... ¿Porque de pronto quieres salir conmigo?

-Porque me gustas.

-¿Porque? Hay muchas chicas lindas en la escuela y...

-Si, pero tu me gustas. Si no tienes mas preguntas entonces acuestate conmigo. -ordeno Cohen dándole un golpecito en la frente al castaño el cual enarco una ceja. -Solo dormiremos... -aclaro Billy rodando los ojos.

-Bueno... pero pensare que mas preguntarte.

-Bien! -Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se acostó en la cama estirando los brazos hacia el castaño.-¿Que esperas?

-¿Como se que no intentaras violarme? -dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-No haría algo tan horrible. Violar es un acto despreciable y estoy totalmente en contra de eso, tu me gustas y yo no le haría daño a alguien que me gusta. -el tono molesto y serio que uso Cohen lo puso nervioso.

-Lo siento... -se disculpo el castaño cuando vio a Billy apretar los puños y desviar la mirada. -Billy ¿Acaso a...?

-Ah! necesito medicina para dormir! -interrumpió el moreno levantándose de un salto. -Espera aquí.

Y salio rápidamente de la habitación. Spencer se quedo quieto tratando de deshacerse de la idea que surgía en su cabeza. Billy regreso y se lanzo a la cama.

-Se termino...

-¿Quieres que vaya a comprarla para ti?

-No, estaré bien. La mejor medicina para dormir esta frente a mi. -dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Spencer.

-¿yo? -se señalo y vio a Cohen asentir. "Tu me relajas" había dicho, así que el castaño se dejo caer al lado de Billy. -¿Que quieres que haga?

-Que tal si...

-Nada pervertido! -aclaro antes de que el moreno dijera algo mas.

-Tch... Bueno, entonces solo... dame un beso y no me muerdas esta vez.

-... -Las mejillas de Spencer se tiñeron de carmín, sin embargo se acerco a Billy y lo beso. El beso no fue como los de Billy, sin embargo la sonrisa del moreno le hacia saber que le había gustado. Estaban tan cerca que prácticamente sus respiraciones chocaban y compartían la misma almohada.

Billy abrazo al castaño y se acomodo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Wright, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, el castaño sentía pesados los parpados también así que cerro los ojos.

-Wright... solo para que lo sepas, nadie abuso de mi. -susurro Cohen. -Sin embargo alguien lo intento y se el miedo y la desesperación que causa...No te haré pasar por eso nunca...Solo quería que lo supieras.

-...

-Y te dormiste cuando te dije algo importante...

Billy arrugo las cejas y se acerco un poco mas a Spencer, quizá lo que dijo no era tan importante así que lo dejo pasar y cerro los ojos, no tardo mucho en dormirse.

**Allí**** el final del capitulo!**

**No me hago responsable por la diabetes que provoca tanta azúcar entre ellos dos.**

**Comenta "¿Te mordió que?" si te pareció graciosa la mordida XD.**

**Comenta "Embarazar hombres y huir" en realidad no hay razón para comentar eso.**

**Comenta "Le voy a dar sus pataditas" si te gustaría golpear a la persona que intento hacerle algo a Billy :( el es de Spencer y viceversa. **

**Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola criaturitas de odin!

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, I FAB WE FAB , Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, Eve Neko, Ami Swagi, Natsuko Rinmoshika, terracota, Ruda y Cursi , Lolo, EctofeatureLove, InvisibleCrush y marroqin violeta-san

De verdad muchas muchas gracias por comentar, espero que les guste el capitulo

**Capitulo 6.- Un ligero acercamiento.**

Baruch cohen (alias Billy) se encontraba corriendo como loco por la calle, acababa de salir de la casa de la pelirroja querida por todos, Mallory. Corrió mas rápido, casi tropezando con sus pies hasta que encontró su objetivo, "una persona cualquiera" que caminaba por la acera, se acerco corriendo y le dio una palmada en el trasero a esa persona. El golpe que le dieron a cambio lo dejo en el piso.

-B-Billy? -escucho que lo llamaban mientras sentía su mejilla arder. Reconocía esa voz, la tenia grabada desde hace una semana. El moreno levanto la mirada encontrándose con el castaño que lo veía preocupado. -¿Estas bien?

-Spencer... Me salvaste! -dijo emocionado y se lanzo a abrazar al confundido castaño.

[13 horas antes...]

Spencer abrió los ojos con pereza, estaba calentito y no quería levantarse. Rodo en la cama y termino calleándose al suelo, el golpe y el susto lo hicieron despertar totalmente. Miro al rededor sin reconocer al principio en donde estaba, entonces recordó que había ido a la casa de Cohen. Se levanto apurado y busco a tientas su celular en sus bolsillos, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, tampoco parecía haber rastro alguno del moreno.

-Demonios ¿que hora es? -miro por la ventana de la habitación de Baruch,no había mucha luz del sol así que lo mas posible era que fuera muy tarde. Salio de la habitación y camino hacia la sala donde había dejado su mochila, en el camino se encontró con el moreno.

-Oh, buenos días bello durmiente.

-¿Días? Espera ¿que hora es? -pregunto el castaño de inmediato.

-Las 7:15 am... -respondió despreocupado el moreno viendo su celular.

-¿Que?! Por dios mis padres van a matarme!

-Ah, no te preocupes. Les llame ayer y les dije que ibas a quedarte aquí porque estábamos haciendo un "trabajo" . -dijo el moreno guiñando un ojo y dándole su celular al castaño. -Tu madre fue muy comprensiva.

-Oh... -El castaño tomo su celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Por cierto anote mi numero, llámame cuando te sientas solo. -dijo en tono cantarin antes de girarse. -Vamos prepare el desayuno.

-¿he? ¿Sabes cocinar? -pegunto sorprendido caminando a la par del moreno.

-Oh! claro que si! los emparedados de mantequilla de maní me quedan riquísimos! -Los dos rieron bajito mientras iban a la cocina.

Después de desayunar y de recordarle a Spencer que tenia que ir a la fiesta de Mallory si o si, Cohen se despidió del castaño. "Puedo llevarte a tu casa" Dijo mitad en broma, mitad en serio, pero el castaño lo rechazo.

Una vez que estuvo solo regreso a su habitación, se recostó sobre la almohada en la que Spencer había dormido. Dio una larga respiración contra la esponjosa almohada y después soltó un largo suspiro.

-Espera un maldito segundo! ¿que acabo de hacer? -se levanto de inmediato viendo la cama como si fuera la cosa mas horrible que jamas había visto. -Billy Joe cobra suspirando de esa manera... d-debo estar mal de la cabeza. -camino un largo rato en círculos por toda su habitación, algo estaba mal pero no sabia exactamente que era.

Horas mas tarde salio de su casa, iba a pasar al hospital antes de irse a la fiesta de Mallory. Se había vestido bien, sin esas cosas punk que a veces usaba en la escuela. Unos jeans ajustados y unos converse de color rojo. Una camisa negra con pequeñas letras rojas que decían "You love me, i love me more" el el pecho, una chaqueta gris oscuro y sus lentes de aviador.

Llego a la habitación de hospital y entro con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Como esta la chica mas hermosa del mundo?!

-Baruch! Waa Que guapo estas hoy! -le respondió la mujer cuando se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios. -Estoy mejor ahora que te he visto. ¿Como esta el chico mas guapo del mundo?

-Estoy perfectamente, guapo como siempre. -fue la "simple" respuesta del moreno mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de ella.

-¿A donde vas tan guapo? -pregunto acariciando el rostro del moreno con cuidado.

-A una fiesta... Aunque si quieres puedo quedarme aquí.

-No. Esta bien que vayas. Luego me cuentas las cosas divertidas que hiciste. -respondió con una sonrisa, Baruch volteo hacia la puerta y luego regreso su mirada al rostro contrario.

-Aun queda tiempo antes de que empiece. Me quedare contigo hasta entonces.

-Entonces acuéstate conmigo. -dijo moviéndose para hacerle espacio al moreno, Baruch se recostó con la cabeza en el pecho de la mujer. -Oye... ¿Me cantarías un poco?

-Para ti siempre... Samantha. -levanto el rostro- ¿Cual quieres?

-La que siempre me cantabas.

-Ok. -se acomodo de nuevo abrazándola y comenzó a cantar.

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel like I'm home again,

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel like I'm whole again.

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel like I'm young again,

Whenever I'm alone with you,

you make me feel like I'm fun again.

However far away,

I will always love you,

however long I stay,

I will always love you,

whatever words I say,

I will always love you,

I will always love you.

Cuando termino de cantar la abrazo con mas fuerza pero la soltó de inmediato con temor a lastimar la, levanto el rostro y se encontró con unos ojos iguales a los suyos viéndolo de regreso.

-Te amo. -dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Y yo te amo a ti, cariño.

Por la tarde Baruch fue a la casa de la pelirroja, no sin antes enviar un mensaje al castaño diciéndole que lo estaría esperando. La fiesta era "entretenida" no era la favorita de Baruch pero al menos no estaba aburrido. Un pequeño grupo de los "populares" subieron al segundo piso para jugar "verdad o reto" era un juego que le gustaba al moreno por una sencilla razón, podía ordenar que hicieran lo que el quería llamándolo "reto". Uno de sus primeros retos fue hacer que Lolo le mandara un mensaje meloso al tipo que siempre estaba detrás de ella (Rajeev). Hizo que lo alabaran e hicieran reverencias antes él, también que lo cargaran en hombros, todo eso iba bien hasta que llego su turno.

-¿Verdad o reto? -pregunto Lolo dispuesta a desquitarse con el moreno , Baruch lo pensó un momento y al final dijo sonriente.

-Reto~

-Bien... te reto a ...Que alguien te golpee en la cara dejando una marca roja! -todos hicieron una cara de espanto.

-Bien. ¿Quien lo hará? -pregunto Baruch haciendo un puchero, sabia bien que nadie lo golpearía en el rostro, era su mejor atractivo! (visible)

-Bueno ya que nadie te golpeara entonces tienes que contestar con la verdad.

-Yo no tengo secretos, pregunta lo que quieras. -dijo con un tono cantarin esperando la pregunta.

-¿Es cierto que tu padre...

-waa voy a buscar a alguien que me golpee el rostro! -interrumpió el moreno y salio corriendo de el lugar. (Spencer lo golpeo en el rostro cuando penso que se trataba de un acosador tocándole el trasero).Después de que Spencer lo alejo caminaron de regreso a la casa de la pelirroja.

-Pero ibas en dirección contraria ¿te perdiste?

-No, los chicos de la puerta no me dejaron entrar. -respondió el castaño, había intentado entrar pero no lo habían dejado asi que decidió regresar a su casa y en eso estaba cuando el moreno lo encontró. De regreso el moreno fue directo con los que estaban jugando con él, para demostrarles que el no era un cobarde y si cumplía los retos.

-Y aquí esta la marca que me hicieron. -dolía pero aun así sonrió.

-¿quien te hizo eso?! -preguntaron de inmediato las chicas rodeándolo.

-En realidad..

-Una mujer loca... -dijo antes de que a Spencer se le ocurriera decir que había sido él. La voz de las chicas se unió para decir "vamos a matar a esa tipa".

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos... -susurro el moreno tomando del brazo al castaño y saliendo de la fiesta.

Fueron a comprar unas malteadas y se sentaron en una banca del parque en silencio. La luz de la luna iluminaba mas esa noche, hacia resaltar los ojos de Cohen, al menos eso fue lo que pensó el castaño.

-De nuevo, lamento haberte golpeado.

-Naa esta bien. Estoy tratando de no pensar en eso porque si lo hago te matare por golpear mi hermoso rostro!

-... -El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Pero lo dejare pasar esta vez...porque eres tu. -dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que las mejillas del castaño se sonrojaran.

-Ya pensé en una pregunta! -dijo Spencer de forma apurada.

-¿Si? ¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Cual es tu mayor secreto?

-Si te lo digo ya no seria un secreto... -respondió antes de dar un sorbo a su malteada. -Creo que no tengo "secretos" tan importantes.

-¿De verdad? Rayos, se me quemo el cerebro pensando en esa pregunta! -dijo Spencer con una pequeña risa. -Entonces, dime algo que nadie mas sepa.

-Mm...Me gusta la mantequilla de maní.

-Eso es obvio, te vi comer esta mañana como si fuera lo mas delicioso del planeta. Vamos dime algo que nadie mas sepa! aunque sea algo pequeño.

-¿Porque la insistencia? -pregunto el moreno arrugando las cejas, el castaño miro hacia arriba y luego de un rato contesto.

-Porque dices que quieres salir conmigo, asi que tengo que saber cosas que otros no saben.

-Oh! Bueno entonces veamos... Odio los insectos, mejor dicho me dan pavor. Una vez vi una cucaracha en la habitación y grite "quiere matarme!" los vecinos llamaron a la policía porque pensaron que de verdad alguien quería matarme. -Spencer no pudo evitar reír, se imaginaba al moreno gritando como loco por un pequeño insecto.

-¿Algo mas?

-Me dan miedo las tormentas.

-A mi también... -susurro el castaño ganándose la mirada atenta del moreno. -Cuando era pequeño me dejan solo en casa y me da un poco de cosa aun. ¿Que mas?

-odio los zombies.

-Yo amo todo lo relacionado con eso.

-¿Pero odias las tormentas?

-Si fuera una tormenta de zombies no seria tan malo! -dijo el castaño haciendo reír al moreno. -¿Que mas? Dime algo que nadie sepa.

-Cuando era pequeño mi padre... -dudo un poco en seguir hablando. -Cuando era pequeño mi padre me llevo a una corrida de toros, estábamos tan cerca de la plaza que podía ver todo con mucho detalle. Yo estaba muy emocionado ya que nunca había visto una corrida de toros en mi vida, cuando salio el torero yo estaba emocionado por como se movía y como vestía... -volteo la mirada hacia el castaño el cual escuchaba atento.

-¿Y entonces...?

-Entonces salio el toro, todos gritaban emocionados "ole" y yo estaba encantado hasta que vi lo que le hacían al toro... esa brutalidad disfrazada de "bonitos movimientos" Yo estaba tan cerca de la plaza que pude ver los ojos del animal... nunca había visto semejante inocencia en ninguna parte...y lo estaban matando y la gente estaba contenta por eso! Me puse a llorar y mi padre me golpeo por ser un "marica" -dijo con una risa amarga. -Luego de eso tuve pesadillas mucho tiempo. Quizá te parezca estúpido...

-No, en lo absoluto. -respondió sincero el castaño tomando la mano del moreno.

-Hace poco, cuando fui a ver "El libro de la vida" ¿la has visto?

-Si.

-Hay una parte en la que el protagonista canta una canción para el toro... Llore como nena cuando la escuche!

-No recuerdo muy bien.

-Era algo como... -empieza a cantar .-

Toro, me da pena y te suplico perdonar

A todos los que un día te vinieron a matar

Sufriste la injusticia de otros tantos como tú

Te ofrezco mis disculpas, respeto y gratitud.

¿Me perdonas? Toro ¿Me perdonas?

Mi verdad está en esta canción

Si nos quisimos matar

te ruego que hoy me puedas escuchar

Si puedes perdonar, si puedes perdonar

La paz llegará

Si puedes perdonar el amor vivirá

Siempre vivirá

Si puedes perdonar el amor vivirá

Siempre, siempre vivirá.

El castaño se quedo atento escuchando al moreno, recordaba la canción pero escucharla de Cohen (después de la historia que le contó) le hacia entenderla un poco mas. Por alguna razón se sentía emocionado de saber que Billy no era tan superficial como había creído al principio.

-Waa, - el moreno se seco una lagrima que estaba por caer mientras reía- aun siento raro de canta... -y sus palabras se detuvieron porque los labios del castaño chocaron contra los suyos un par de segundos. -¿he? ¿Que fue eso?

-Un ligero acercamiento... -susurro el castaño levantándose. -T-tengo que irme! Me... me dio gusto que compartieras cosas conmigo. Gracias por todo. -dijo de manera apresurada dispuesto a irse de inmediato, pero el moreno le detuvo a penas tomándole la punta de los dedos. Cohen acerco sus labios a los nudillos en la mano del castaño y este dio un pequeño "salto" al sentir los labios del moreno en su mano.

-Gracias por escuchar... -era la primera vez que agradecía por algo así, normalmente pensaba que todos tenían la obligación de escucharlo. Spencer giro el rostro hacia Cohen y este sin dudarlo se acerco y le beso la punta de la nariz.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Un pequeño acercamiento. -dijo el moreno con una sonrisa viendo las mejillas del castaño sonrojarse. -Otro pequeño acercamiento... -susurro antes de besarlo en la boca.

[]-[]-[]

**Alli el final del capitulo!, esta idea fue la que inicio el fic XD bueno fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, era como decir "seria lindo que Billy le contara algo de su niñez a Spencer" y después fui a ver esa película y dije "eso seria cool!" XD Lo siento.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Comenta "Pequeños acercamientos" si te gustaron los besitos tiernos!(?)**

**Saludos.**


End file.
